epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Element K/Element Kovers
'What's This Blog About?' NOTICE: Suggestions on this blog after July 4, 2015 won't be done.' If for some reason, you want me to make covers or title cards for you after July 4, 2015, I'd suggest you put them here and I'll see what I can do.' If you guys didn't know, I'm currently having my summer vacation. I am bored out of my mind, mainly because I didn't go out of the country this time and I don't really have many hobbies or interests. So for the first (and probably the only) time, I'm making iTunes covers and Title Cards so you can holla at me with suggestions of what to make. Please, I'm really bored ;-; ''' '''P.S. If you want something custom, you need to link me to your logo. I can't make logos. Sorry xP iTunes Covers= Swanson_Vs_Roosevelt.png|Ron Swanson Vs Teddy Roosevelt (ERB Suggestions Page) Element_Kovers_5.png|William Henry Harrison Vs Pope Urban VII ft. Pedro Lascuráin (Loygansono55) Element_Kovers_3.png|Steven Universe Vs SuperThingsOnCups (Drakan95) Element_Kovers_4.png|DIO Vs Magikarp (Killerface45) Element_Kovers_1.png|Drakan95 Vs Element K (LeandroDaVinci) Element_Kovers_2.png|Van Gogh Vs Warhol (TKandMit) Element_Kovers_6.png|Jackson Pollock Vs Inkling (ProbablyNoah) Element_Kovers_7.png|Ted Bundy Vs Norman Bates (Dragonsblood23) Element_Kovers_9.jpg|Tarzan Vs Spider-Man (Agattert) Element_Kovers_8_Updated.png|Lord George Byron vs Carl Friedrich Gauss 2(Iamthelegion) Element_Kovers_10.jpg|Leonardo Da Vinci Vs Michelangelo Buonarotti (LeandroDaVinci) Element_Kovers_17.jpg|Linkin Park Vs Metallica (Dragonsblood23) Element_Kovers_12.jpg|Pewdiepie Vs Um (Bobdave) Element_Kovers_13.jpg|Tupac Vs A Six Pack (Bobdave) Element_Kovers_14.jpg|Walt Disney Vs Jim Henson (Bobdave) Element_Kovers_11.jpg|Stand Up Comedians (Gabriel Iglesias, Larry the Cable Guy, Kevin Hart) vs Ventriloquists (Jim Henson, Jeff Dunham, Terry Fator) (Alanomaly) Element_Kovers_24.jpg|Dovahkiin Vs Eragon (Iamthelegion) Element_Kovers_16.jpg|Naruto Vs Ryu Hayabasa (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_25.jpg|Hypno Vs Fluttershy (SkeepTieel) Element_Kovers_27.jpg|Terence Fletcher Vs Simon Cowell (CaveJohnson333) Element_Kovers_15.jpg|Leonardo Da Vinci Vs Steve Jobs (BackToTheFuturama86) Element_Kovers_20.jpg|Strong Bad Vs Nostalgia Critic (BackToTheFuturama86) Element_Kovers_28.jpg|The Dude Vs The Buddha (BackToTheFuturama86) Element_Kovers_29.jpg|Ellen Murphy Vs The Raven (TheMindofMe) Element_Kovers_18.jpg|Hatsune Miku Vs Eminem (John Micheal Mitchell) Element_Kovers_47.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants Vs Jacques Cousteau (John Micheal Mitchell) Element_Kovers_22.jpg|Attila the Hun Vs Nutella (John Micheal Mitchell) Element_Kovers_31.jpg|Drake & Josh Vs Laurel & Hardy (Dragonsblood23) Element_Kovers_51.jpg|Che Guevara Vs Bob Marley (Savage Superior) Element_Kovers_35.jpg|Taylor Swift Vs Ariana Grande (Savage Superior) Element_Kovers_19.jpg|One Direction Vs The Beatles (Savage Superior) Element_Kovers_46.jpg|James Bond Vs Indiana Jones (Savage Superior) Element_Kovers_50.jpg|Tupac Vs Biggy Smalls (Savage Superior) Element_Kovers_30.jpg|Jim Carrey Vs Adam Sandler(Savage Superior) Element_Kovers_49.jpg|Leandro's Character Royale (LeandroDaVinci) Element_Kovers_38.jpg|ERB Crew Vs Greta (Bobdave) Element_Kovers_26.jpg|Dick Vs Willy ft. Peter, Johnson & John Thomas (Bobdave) Element_Kovers_21.jpg|Aristotle Vs Plato (Agattert) Element_Kovers_48.jpg|Steven Universe Vs Star Butterfly (LakuitaBro01.2) Element_Kovers_23.jpg|Einstein Vs Hawking ft. Bill Nye, Neil deGrasse Tyson & Sir Isaac Newton (AWC) Element_Kovers_34.jpg|Jimmy & Goddard Vs Zim & GIR (Alanomaly) Element_Kovers_33.jpg|Secondary Female Royale (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_39.jpg|Erza Vs Tsunade ft. Korra (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_32.jpg|Pee-wee Herman Vs Steve (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_37.jpg|Edward Cullen Vs Twilight Sparkle (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_36.jpg|Dante Vs Dante (AWC) Element_Kovers_45.jpg|Danny Vasquez Vs Star Lord (John Micheal Mitchell) Element_Kovers_41.jpg|Edward Elric Vs Nicolas Flamel (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_42.jpg|Inuyasha and Kagome Vs Ranma and Ranma (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_43.jpg|Jack Sparrow Vs Popeye ft. Monkey D. Luffy (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_40.jpg|Sonic Vs Rayman (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_44.jpg|Mask Royale (Pierce.williams.39) Element_Kovers_52.jpg|Hinata Vs Orihime (Pierce.williams.39) |-| Title Cards= Element_Kovers_F.jpg|Audrey II (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_G.jpg|Rod Serling (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_J.jpg|Zim (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_A.jpg|Colonel Sanders (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_C.jpg|Cooking Mama (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_B.jpg|Gordon Ramsay (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_E.jpg|Rachael Ray (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_D.jpg|Ian & Anthony (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_K.jpg|Danny & Arin (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_H.jpg|Meat Boy (Icey778) Element_Kovers_I.jpg|Isaac (Icey778) Element_Kovers_S.jpg|Bandage Girl (Icey778) Element_Kovers_Q.jpg|Azazel (Icey778) Element_Kovers_T.jpg|Dovahkiin (Iamthelegion) Element_Kovers_R.jpg|Eragon (Iamthelegion) Element_Kovers_P.jpg|Slappy (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_V.jpg|Talky Tina (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_X.jpg|Batman(GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_O.jpg|Sherlock Holmes (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_W.jpg|L (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_U.jpg|Kirby (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_Y.jpg|Steven Universe (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_L.jpg|Edgar Allan Poe (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_M.jpg|Dr. Seuss (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_N.jpg|Cat In The Hat (GIR 5 Life) Element_Kovers_Z.jpg|Trevor, Michael, Franklin (Fametown) Category:Blog posts